gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Education
Special Education is the ninth episode of season two, and the thirty-first episode''.'' Sectionals will be held in this episode. This episode is also said to have a strong disability theme, especially Down Syndrome, hinting at Sue's sister Jean and/or Becky Jackson having a big part in the episode. Kurt is currently attending Dalton Academy and is therefore not part of New Directions' numbers. The twelfth member, discovered through a behind-the-scenes picture, is in fact Lauren Zizes. Cheyenne Jackson will return as Dustin Goolsby but Sunshine Corazon will not be reappearing. Jessalyn Gilsig and Mike O'Malley will reprise their roles as Terri and Burt Hummel respectively. Plot The day of Sectionals arrives and New Directions are forced to recruit Lauren Zizes as their twelfth member to be able to compete after Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy. The kids of New Directions face tough competition from the Dalton Academy Warblers and The Hipsters, a bunch of elderly performers. Will is shocked to discover that the new Vocal Adrenaline director, Dustin Goolsby is also director for the Dalton Academy Warblers. Meanwhile, Rachel discovers that Finn lost his virginity to Santana and becomes emotionally distraught causing Rachel to pull out from a duet of (I've Had) The Time of My Life. Santana performs Valerie and Sam and Quinn perform the duet. Lauren and Mercedes may form a friendship, following Kurt's transfer to Dalton Academy. Emma and Carl become closer, while others grow apart. Kurt and Rachel will have another supreme "Diva-Off" when the two perform Don't Cry For Me Argentina from the musical production Evita. Featured Music *'"Don't Cry For Me Argentina"' by Andrew Lloyd Webber, made famous in his musical Evita. One version sung by Kurt, another sung by Rachel. *'"The Living Years"' by Mike & The Mechanics. Sung by the Hipsters *'"Hey, Soul Sister"' by Train. ''Sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers (including Kurt).'' *'"(I've Had) The Time of my Life"' by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Sung by Sam and Quinn with New Directions. *'"Valerie"' by The Zutons. Sung by Santana and New Directions. *'"Dog Days Are Over"' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *Max Adler as Karofsky *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *James Earl III as Azimio *Darren Criss as Blaine *John Stamos as Dr. Carl *Telly Leung as Wes *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby Images 50k4k7.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg Cheerleader_Tina.png 76412 10150103381280681 217541345680 7779543 7638112 n.jpg 77129 10150103381400681 217541345680 7779544 3791657 n.jpg Book.jpg Brittany in the sectionals.jpg Crystal.png Dalton.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-1.jpg Glees2ep09-2.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Jaymam.jpg Rachel in sectionals.jpg Sectionals- Quinn.jpg Sectionals- mercedes.jpg Special-Education-glee-17092411-430-150.jpg Tumblr lbe5jr8e9m1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Who's the girl.png glee specoal.jpeg|Better Photo of New Directions Peformance (Valerie) Wes Sectionals.jpeg Lauren Zizes.png the hipsters.JPG|The Hipsters Special Education New Directions Peformance.jpeg Special Education Preperation Room.jpeg Warblers "Hey Soul Sister".jpeg Behind the scenes of Special Education (Unknown to whoever is standing next to Cory).jpeg Lauren in Dog Days.png Episode Preview thumb|300px|right|Special Education HD Promo Category:Episodes Category:Santana Lopez Category:Season 2 Category:Glee Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sectionals Category:Upcoming Episode Category:New Directions Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Competiton Category:Dalton Academy Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Sam Evans Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Videos Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Ashley Fink Category:Wes Category:David Category:Blaine Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:Lea Michele Category:Cory Monteith Category:Dianna Agron Category:Mark Salling Category:Amber Riley Category:Naya Rivera Category:Kevin McHale Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Heather Morris Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Jayma Mays Category:Dustin Goolsby Category:Songs From Musicals